


Danganronpa: Ultimate Frenzy

by VoidBunBun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmade Danganronpa Story, Other, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidBunBun/pseuds/VoidBunBun
Summary: [ THIS IS A FAN-CREATION BASED OFF THE ORIGINAL DANGANRONPA SERIES.THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NOT CANON CHARACTERSALTHOUGH, SOME CHARACTERS ARE FROM THE CANON STORY OF DANGANRONPA.THIS STORY IS NOT A PART OF THE SERIES AND IS COMPLETELY FAN-MADE ]This story focuses on a student named Maiko Kageyasu, a girl who was a student in Hope's Peak Academy. She loses consciousness and wakes up, but only to find herself at sea, inside a cruise-ship to be officially called as "Hope Peak's Cruise Trip". However, it was a trap to make Maiko, and other students who are with her to think it was a cruise trip.It soon turns into a Killing Cruise Trip, and everything is up to Maiko to solve the mysteries of the cruise trip, and save everyone else.Some characters familiar may appear in this fan-made story.





	1. Chapter 1: Waking Up, Meeting New Faces

**Author's Note:**

> "Familiar place, new students"

**Hope's Peak Academy was one of the most famous academies in the whole country. Students were picked by the academy because of their ultimate talents.**

**Hell, even if you're lucky enough, you get picked by Hope's Peak.**

 

 

**The classroom was normal, the teacher was talking about some math problem for each of us to figure out.**

**We all gave each answer. Some got it wrong. Some, including me, got it right.**

**It was...completely a normal day in Hope's Peak.**

**Until...**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**...**

 

**...**

 

 

"Ow...my head...what happened?"

**I sat my head up from the desk, awake from what seems like sleep. Was I...sleeping in class? My gray hair's messy too. I...guess I was asleep.**

 

**But...this classroom...**

 

**The classroom had weird pink and red stripes on the walls, like wallpaper, and the windows were covered with...metal? There was large metal nails drilled onto the metal panels as well. There was some kind of monitor on the middle-top of the wall, and there was a surveillance camera. Where...am I?**

 

**...**

 

**Ah, now I remember. I was in class, then...all of a sudden. Things went dark. I remember who I am now...**

 

**My name is Maiko Kageyasu. I'm the Ultimate Investigator. I've helped police officers and other detective solve cases with my investigations. But, I guess I'll leave that short for now.**

**I have to go home, I'm pretty sure mom and dad are already worried...**

 

However, once Maiko walked out of the room, she noticed the hallway looked more...strange?

 

"What...?"

**This hallway...why does it look a bit...smaller? Nevermind about that, I have to go home.**

 

Maiko continued down the hallway, right where another metal door was. This was certainly strange to her, seeing a metal door instead of any normal door back at the academy.

She opened the door, and once she did...

 

She was greeted with 15 other students. And they were standing at the center of the place, and in the back there was a...pool?

 

_"Yo, you woke up in a classroom too?"_

_"If she's also woken up, that makes...16 of us?"_

_"16 of us? On a cruise ship? Is...this some-kind of prank?"_

_"I don't think so...the teachers, or the principle would announce some-kind of trip to us instead of knocking us out, and taking us here."_

 

**A cruise ship?**

**Other students are here?**

 

A man with the short dark-blue hair spoke up.

He seemed to be wearing some kind of DJ's outfit, that looked quite aesthetic-like, and he had grey-colored eyes.

 

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but...what's going on? A cruise ship?"

"Yeah, we all woke up in other classrooms, and we all thought it was the afternoon, so we went to go back home"

 

Then a woman, with short brown hair, who wore some baker's outfit, including a yellow and white striped apron spoke out.

"T-Then...we all saw we were on some...b-boat?"  
  


A woman with long blonde hair spoke up as well. She wore some kind of hunter's outfit, and she had an eye-patch covering her left eye.

"We're all trying to figure out what happened. To find ourselves in a situation like this..."

 

**A boat?**

**We were...kidnapped?**

 

A short girl, with spiral-glasses, and wore some-kind of anime merchandise spoke up.

"W-Were we...captured here? M-Mabuchi didn't come back yet!"

 

Just as the girl said her sentence, a man with short dark-red hair, and blue eyes came out from another room on the boat. He wore some-kind of mentor's outfit.

 

"I looked around the whole place...some places are blocked out, and there was no exit, nor another boat we could use to escape from here."

"S-So, we were kidnapped!"

The short girl yelled out.

 

The other students freaked out a bit, but a woman with long light-brown hair, with yellow eyes spoke up. She wore some doctor's outfit, but is she really doctor?

 

"E-Everyone calm down! We are all going to be fine, as long as we stick together! I am sure we are all going to be safe, as long as we take deep breaths, and let our minds think a bit."

 

**What is going on here...?  
**

**I heard my own voice call out.**

 

"Mabuchi, if I got your name correct...there was no other exit, or boat to be seen? And other rooms were blocked off?"

 

Mabuchi replied to Maiko.

 

"Yeah, I looked around the whole place. I even tried to open one of the blocked rooms, but there was no luck. Ah, wait. Before we go any further, it is best to introduce ourselves, right?

 

My name is Mabuchi Takahashi. I'm the Ultimate Mentor. You already know my name, but it is always best to know each-other, right?"

 

**Ultimate Mentor? He does look like one.**

**"** Maiko. Maiko Kageyasu. Ultimate Investigator"

 

The woman with the long brown hair spoke up, probably replying.

 

"You're an investigator? T-That means you can help, right?"

"Yeah, I can. If it means looking around the place, but...seeing that we're on a cruise ship is...a lot more weirder than I thought.."

 

Mabuchi spoke up again.

"We'll both look around the place then. I'm sure we can find an exit as we keep trying!"

 

**As we were about to go find out an exit...**

 

**Laughter roared around the whole place. It was...sinister...a really, sinister sounding laugh that I've never heard before...**

 

"Phuhuhu!! An exit? If you exit, you'll only turn into shark food!"

 

The students freaked out a bit from laughter, and the voice.

Maiko, and Mabuchi turned their heads towards the laughter.

 

"W-What the hell?"

 

**Before we could even process...**

 

 

 

**A teddy bear popped out of no-where...**

 

 

 

 

**[ PART 1 END ]**

 

 


	2. Killing Cruise Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "New Life, New Fear"

_"Is that...a teddy bear?"_

_"I-I've seen a lot of moving and talking teddy bears in anime, but not like this!!"_

**The bear cleared his throat.**

_"How rude! I'm not a teddy bear. I am Monokuma! And I am your headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy!"_  
  


_"This...has got to be a joke, right?"_

_"Alright, whoever is doing this, just come out. This prank won't scare us at all."_

 

 

_"A prank? I do not do pranks to my students! In fact...this is all real! I am right in front of your eyes!"_

 

**Monokuma chuckled, in the most sinister way I've heard in my life.**

**Was this really not a joke? If this isn't a joke...**

**I heard Mabuchi speak up.**

 

"Why are we here on some cruise ship? Whatever this is, I have a very bad feeling about it."

 

**The bear kept that terrifying grin, and spoke.**

 

 

_"Well, as you can see. This cruise ship, is your beloved academy's school cruise trip!_

_All of you have taken part of this whole cruise trip, doesn't that sound fun?"_

 

**The long-brown haired woman spoke up, but she sounded completely concerned.**

 

"What are you talking about? When were we taken part of this whole cruise trip? We want to get out of here, and we want to go home!"

**The bear just...chuckled.**

 

_"Go home? Phuhuhu! If you want to do that..._

 

 

_You must murder someone here."_

_"E-Excuse me?"_

_"Murder someone?!"_

_"That's...insane! There's no way we are going to do that!"_

_"Phuhuhu! But, that is what this cruise trip is about you see!_

_If you want to go home, you have to KILL your beloved classmates in order to get out_

_Stabbing_

_Punching_

_Cutting_

_Chopping_

_Drowning_

_Choking_

_Beating_

_How you prefer it!_

_Or you can stay in your cruise trip for the rest of your life, and accep-"_  
  


**Before the bear could finish.**

**The DJ man suddenly picked up the bear, but harshly.**

 

 

"Alright, that's enough! I don't care if this is some prank, or not, there is NO WAY we are going to kill someone here!"

 

_"Violence against the headmaster is against the school's rules!"_  
  


**And suddenly...**

**Spikes came out from below the bear, but the DJ thankfully dropped the bear and stepped back away from the spikes.**

**Although, his right arm was injured.**

 

"W-What the fuck?!"

 

**The brown-haired woman ran to the DJ, completely worried and terrified as well.**

"W-We have to find a nurse's office, we can't let this wound go infected!"

 

_"I-Is that teddy bear dead? I-It got stabbed by those spikes as well!"_

 

**After another sentence, and another.**

**The teddy bear popped out again, sitting on top of the life-guard's chair once again.**

 

_"Phuhuhu! You thought I was gone?_

_Were you going to cry from my death?_

_Hahahaha!!"_

 

**As scared as I was...**

**I spoke up.**

 

"What...the fuck are you?"

 

_"I am Monokuma! Your headmaster_

_And always your headmaster! You can't get rid of me that easily!_

_I have many more copies of myself! I could sell merchandise of myself to the whole country!_

 

_However, now you know how serious I can get!_

_THIS is your new life._

_And THIS is your new home!_

_Ether one of you betray another, and become a blackened_

_Or stay here as your new life begins!_

_Ahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"_

 

**The bear went away, and we were all left in confusion, fear, and devastation.**

**Why is this happening?**

**Why is this happening so quickly?**

**Everything was normal back at the classroom.**

**Why is this happening?**

**And HOW is this happening?**

 

**My mind was left with questions swarming around in my head as all of us looked at each-other, fear in our faces.**

**One of us is going to kill someone?**

**That can't be true, and...somehow, I don't know ether to believe it, or refuse to believe it...**

 

"W-We have to go to the nurse's office. Surely, there has to be one here!"

 

**The long brown-haired woman carried the DJ to one of the hallways of the ship, to find the nurse's office.**

**While Mabuchi suddenly spoke up.**

 

"Okay, everyone. Everything's going to be fine! As long as we trust in each-other, and believe in one-another, we won't do what that...thing says."

 

_"Are you sure about that?"_

**A long green-haired male suddenly spoke up against Mabuchi, and he had some serious look on his face.**

 

"If we trust in each-other, they will betray that trust and kill you. Do you not understand what this kind of game means?"

"W-What the hell is your problem, Haru?"

"I am saying if we trust in each-other, they will back-stab you. If you keep believing into that kind of belief, do not say I didn't warn you..."

**The long green-haired male walked away, down one of the hallways of the cruise ship.**

 

"This...is confusing to me."

"I know...hey, Maiko. You're an investigator, right?"

"Yes? I have said that earlier, remember?"

"Yeah, I know but. For now on, let's work together to investigate this place!"

"Huh?"

**The baker suddenly walked beside Mabuchi.**

"I-I'll come too! I'll investigate this place with you two!"

"Ah wait, you introduced yourself, right?"

"Ah, m-my apologies!

My name is Aki Ueno. I'm the Ultimate Baker. I-I may be a baker, but I can be of help!"

 

**Mabuchi smiled confidently. It's like that fear suddenly went away.**

**But, deep inside, we know that kind of fear can't go away. But, it's best to always not let that kind of fear get to you.**

**He spoke up.**

 

"Alright, it's settled! Let's find a way out of here!"

"Yeah, it's best to look around this ship."

 

**I spoke in reply to Mabuchi, as the three of us searched around the cruise ship from head to toe.**

 

**Four hallways.**

**Dorms, with name-plates** **.**

**Cafeteria.**

**Bathrooms.**

**And of course, some locked rooms, and locked classrooms.**

**And a blocked hallway, leading to another room**

 

**I felt something drop out of my jacket.**

 

"W-What the?"

**Looking down, I noticed some-kind of futuristic-looking phone on the floor as I picked it up.**

**As I tapped the screen, the phone turned on.**

**And it showed my own name, info, and two contacts.**

**Mabuchi Takahashi**

**And Aki Ueno.**

 

"What is this..?"

 

**And as if I said some summoning spell.**

**The bear appeared once again, but looking a bit excited?**

 

_"That is an E-Phone!"_

"G-Gah!"

**I flinched in surprise from the sudden appearance.**

"A-A what?"

_"That is an E-Phone!_

_A even more better phone then the ones teenagers use these days!_

_Always playing games on there!_

_And wasting time! And destroying it by dropping it_

_Or throwing it!_

_It's a waste!_

_However, this baby is completely different!_

_It is completely waterproof and un-destroyable!_

_It's hard to destroy a phone like that!_

_You can text other students from this phone_

_Or call them!_

_And make sure you always have the right E-Phone!_

_You don't want to lose your E-Phone on accident._

_These are really important!_

_Phuhuhu!"_

**The bear went away again.**

**An E-Phone huh...**

**I guess it will come in handy?**

**Whatever, I can't let that bear distract me...**

**But, it is best to look through the phone.**

**I looked through the phone, and it seemed to have Mabuchi's info, and Aki's info.**

**But, also trip regulations...**

 

**1: Students must stay on the cruise ship. Otherwise, they will ether drown, or become shark food.**

**2: Daytime is at 7: AM. Nighttime is at 10: PM. Some areas are off-limits at nighttime, please avoid those areas to avoid punishment**

**3: Sleeping outside the dorms is extremely prohibited.**

**4: Jumping off the cruise ship is extremely prohibited (Do not do it if you're trying to escape).**

**5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is extremely prohibited, and will receive punishment.**

**6: If a fellow student kills a student, they will become a blackened and will graduate if not discovered**

**(Everyone else receives punishment if they pick the wrong person instead of the blackened)**

**7: If the blackened is discovered, only they will receive punishment.**

**(Only these will occur in the class trials)**

**8: Other rules may be added if necessary.**

**What kind of rules are these...?**

**Class** **trial? Blackened? Punishment?**

**What the hell...**

**I turned off the E-Phone, and put it in my jacket's pocket.**

**This is so un-real...**

 

**I walked down one of the hallways, as me, Mabuchi, and Aki split up to look into different hallways to look for clues.**

**Only for me to walk inside the nurse's office.**

**To see the long-brown haired woman, the DJ, and the long-green haired male.**

 

**The DJ had a bandage wrapped around his right arm, probably to stop the wound from getting infected.**

 

**The green-haired male, Haru, suddenly looked at me.**

"Let me take a wild guess. You're with Mabuchi?"

"Yes? Is...there a problem with that?"

"Heh, so you decided to go with him after all. Naive."

**The green-haired male chuckled.**

"Just so we're clear, trusting somebody will only get you killed. Remember that."

**Haru walked out of the room, right past me.**

 

**The DJ spoke as I looked at him.**

"Hey, don't listen to that guy. He's only paranoid of this whole thing."

"Are you sure? I...don't think he's paranoid."

"I'm sure. There's no way someone's going to be killed here.

 

My name is Ichino Hayashi. I'm the Ultimate DJ, but mainly, I only do dubstep kinda music.

And the guy you met, he's Haru Komeki. He's an Ultimate, but, he never told us his talent"  
  


**The woman with the long-brown hair spoke up as well.**

"And my name is Kohana Suzuki. Ultimate Doctor."

"Well, at least you can be of help, right? If someone gets injured or anything."

"Yes. But, seeing some wound like what Ichino has is...un-real. But, I hope I can be of help."

**Ichino smiled at Kohana.**

"Don't worry, you'll be of big help Doc!"

"Please do not call me 'Doc'."

 

"I-I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but. What do you mean Haru didn't tell you his talent?"

**I asked.**

**Ichino replied and shrugged.**

"Don't know. Guy said he'll only get killed if he said his talent to us. But, isn't that kinda suspicious in a way?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, Doc's got this under control. Go ahead and meet the others, they all split up if I saw that correctly."

"I said do not call me 'Doc'!"

 

**After gathering some info, I walked out of the nurse's office, and continued down the hallway.**

**To see some metal door at the end of the hallway as I opened it.**

**It showed some un-used back-room, full of many equipment.**

**Clothes, tools, medical equipment, food, a lot of things.**

 

**There was three people there.**

**The short girl with the spiraled glasses.**

**The woman with the eye-patch.**

**And a man with short blonde hair, who wore some artist's hat, and a paint-splattered apron.**

**Including a white buttoned sleeve shirt, dark-brown skirt, and red sneakers.**

 

**The woman with the eye-patch spoke.**

"They must've packed this place full of many equipment we need.

But, why so much?"

"W-Well, at least we have a lot that we need!"

"Hey, at-least keep in mind that we're trapped here!"

 

**I spoke up, as the four of us examined the whole place.**

"How big is this ship?"

**The woman with the eye-patch replied.**

"That is something we also question. To have a big room with this much equipment...

However, it is best to introduce ourselves before we talk about that.

 

My name is Kiana Ukihana. The Ultimate Huntress.."

**Ultimate Huntress? In this school?**

**Ah, I remember now.**

**She was known as one of the most famous huntress in the whole country for hunting down many animals back then.**

"That's something I can definitely understand.

But it's best to take your time about thinking of it."

"That is true. You must be with Mabuchi, correct?"

"Yes, we're investigating the whole place, along with Aki."

"Understood. As long as everyone works together...nothing bad will happen."

"Yeah."

 

**As I got more information, I began to ask the short girl questions.**

"Do you remember anything before going here?"

"W-Well, I was in class with everyone else!

Then all of a sudden, everything went dark, and I woke up in an empty classroom!"

"The same happened to you?"

"Y-Yeah! And I'm pretty sure it happened to everyone else!

O-Oh, wait!

 

My name is Shion Yasuda! The Ultimate Merchandise Collector!"

**Merchandise Collector?**

**Is that even a real thing?**

"O-Okay then.

Did you find any clues related to our situation?"

"N-No. All I found was all this equipment.

I didn't see anything related to our situation."

"Take your time then."  
  


**I then began to ask the artist some questions.**

"Do you have any idea of what's going on in this case?"

"No, not a clue at all. I swear, everything was normal just a few minutes ago...

Before we get to that point.

 

My name is Seiki Hana. The Ultimate Artist."

**He certainly looks like one.**

"What kind of equipment did you find here?"

"Well, there's certainly enough water, food, and clothes for us.

Including medical equipment, and tools for us.

But, there was also...poisons."

"Poisons?"

"Yeah, but I just hope no-one uses them.."

"As long as they don't use those kind of poisons, we'll be safe."

"Yeah. Including this weird gooey-slime, and other weird equipment in this place.

In-fact, this place looks like it wasn't used in the first place.

It's all dusty in here! I-I think I'm gonna sneeze from it!"

"D-Don't."

 

**As I got enough information, I walked out of the back-room, and looked around in another hallway of the cruise ship.**

**There was another blocked off room, but one of the rooms was open.**

**As I walked in.**

**It was some-kind of classroom.**

**But, it was some student counsel's classroom.**

**There was two women in the room, and one more man in the classroom, and they seemed to be investigating it as well.**

**Mabuchi was also in the room, with Aki.**

**They both looked at me, as Mabuchi spoke.**

 

"Hey! Did you find any information yet?"

"Well, it seems there's a back-room, full of equipment. Like food, clothes, tools, and medical equipment.

But also poisons.

Kohana is still taking care of Ichino, but he's going to be fine."

"Geez, I thought that guy was gonna have a broken arm for a sec.."

"D-Did you say poisons?"

**Aki spoke, a bit terrified.**

"Yeah, but as long as someone doesn't use those poisons.

We'll be safe."

"I-I hope so.."  
  


**Suddenly, a women with short pink-hair, who wore some-kind of student counsel's outfit spoke up.**

"You hope so? Someone could use that kind of poison anytime."

"And...who might you be?"

"My name is Mae Hayato. The Ultimate Student Counsel President. And just so we're clear. Someone could use those poisons anytime.

Keep that in mind."

"M-Mae, we don't know that yet.."

"Hmph."

**Ah, I remember her.**

**She was a student counsel president back in Hope's Peak Academy.**

**But, when-ever someone mentions her student counsel members.**

**She flinches...**

**But, why though?**

 

**I could ask questions while I'm in here.**

**I first asked some questions to another woman in the room.**

**She had long white hair, wearing some-kind of actress's outfit, and her hair was curly.**

"Y-You're Mabuchi's helper, right?"

"Yeah, I am. Did you find anything that could help with our situation?"

"Well, I was hoping I could. But, there was nothing in here that's useful.

The other rooms are locked up, with chains and everything!"

"I see. Can you tell me your name then?"

"Ah, of course!

 

My name is Saki Yamamoto. I'm the Ultimate Voice Actress!"

**Ultimate Voice Actress?**

**At first, I thought she was an actress like in the movies...**

"Okay then. Saki, what did you find in this place?"

"Well, this some of the hallways were locked up.

And some of the places here weren't used at all. Including this classroom.

It's like no-one's used this ship for a long time"

"I see...that's why the back-room looked so dusty, and old.."

"And this place is dusty as well! Makes me remember cleaning duty back at the academy."

"We'll probably clean this place up tomorrow for us to help more with the investigation.

But, did you find anything else?"

"Well, those were the only places I found. Including this one.

Some of the classrooms all had metal plates on them.

Not to mention, weird monitors, and surveillance cameras."

"Alright, I guess that is important."

"I'm glad I could be of help!"

 

**Lastly, I talked to the other man in the room.**

**He had short black hair, along with brown eyes. And he wore some-kind of buttoned white sleeve shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans, and brown shoes.**

**He also had some video-camera hanging on a strap, the strap resting on his left shoulder, and the actual camera resting on his right hip.**

 

"Is it alright to ask your name?"

"Ah, sure.

 

My name is Tadachi Nakamura, The Ultimate Video Editor."

"Okay, Tadachi. What do you think of the situation, if you don't mind me asking."

"It's...completely weird. Too weird like in the movies. But, I have confidence that we will get out of this place soon."

"Did you find anything weird in any of the rooms."

"Well, yeah, I did.

Through one of the locked-up hallways, there was other dorm rooms, that looked completely locked up."

"Other dorm rooms?"

"Yeah, weird right?

I'm really starting to think that we aren't the only ones here."

"Well, they could be un-used dorm rooms, right?"

"That is a possibility, but my gut's telling me that other people are here."

"I see...is there a way to remove those metal plates?"

"Got no clue. If there was some mechanic here, they would know how to remove them. Wish we had one right now though."

"Honestly, if there was some other mechanic here, they would have no idea how to remove these metal plates."

"You got a point..."

 

**I guess that's everyone else.**

**But, Haru is still by himself, right?**

**I should ask him questions too...**

 

"Maiko, you're thinking of talking to Haru, aren't you?"

**I looked over to Mabuchi**

"How did you know that?"

"Eh, your face says it.

I asked him questions about the situation, about him finding any clues.

But, he didn't reply to me at all. Hell, didn't even want to talk to me ether."

"That's...suspicious."

"Yeah, in many ways. I want to know what the hell's up with that guy.

Sure, we're in this kind of situation, but he can't just do this by himself!"

"I agree...it'd be dangerous to go alone like that."

**Before we could continue our investigations, or look into other classrooms...**

 

***DING-DONG, BING-BONG***

 

**One of the monitors in the classroom turned on,**

**Showing Monokuma**

 

_"This is an official cruise trip announcement!_

_It is now currently 10. PM_

_That means it is nighttime!_

_Good night, sleep well, don't let the bed bugs bite!_

_And don't forget to lock your doors!_

_You don't know if someone might break in!_

_Phuhuhu!"_

 

**The monitor turned off as Mabuchi looked over to me, and Aki.**

"Welp, guess that means we'll investigate tomorrow. We need sleep anyway.

See you two later, and be safe!"

"S-See you later, and be safe!"

**Mabuchi walked off to one of the hallways, and Aki looked at me.**

"A-Are we really going to be okay?"

"I'm sure of it. As long as nothing bad happens, we'll be safe.

You be safe too, Aki."

"O-Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!"

**Aki walked off to her own dorm room, and I walked in my own.**

**It did look comfy, but I can't let that get to me.**

**There was some dorm key on the night-stand of the room.**

**I picked it up, and locked my own dorm room.**

**Internally, I'm still trying to process what's going on.**

**This whole thing is...confusing to me.**

**Why are we even here on a cruise ship?  
**

**And why try to force us to kill each-other?**

 

**Maybe sleep will help me out to not think about the killing part?**

**I hope so...**

**I collapsed on the bed in the dorm room.**

**And let sleep take over me.**

 

 

 

**[ DAY 1 OF INVESTIGATION: END ]**

 

 


End file.
